


A Good Idea

by teleen



Series: Bedroom Games [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else do Jack and Ianto get up to when they’re alone in the Hub?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Jack said, grunting with exertion.

“Are you telling me you aren’t having fun?” Ianto replied and shifted, just a bit, to get Jack’s attention.

A breath. “I didn’t say that.”

“The implication was there, sir.” He shifted again.

Jack moaned. “I take it back.”

“I thought you might.”

“Can you reach the-“

“Got it, sir.”

“Well, what does it say?”

Ianto told him.

“Oh, for the love of- I’ll never reach that.”

“Never say never, sir.”

“What do I get if I win again?”

Ianto told him. 

Jack stretched and just made it.

“Your turn.” Jack told him, spinning. 

His upside down eyes met Ianto’s. “Left hand green.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea.”

Ianto stretched, missed, and fell, knocking them both over.

“I win!” Jack crowed.

“Congratulations, sir. Now, where’s the lube?”


End file.
